The specification relates to optimizing a bus to log sensor data in vehicles and other mobile devices.
Sensors in vehicles and other mobile devices may generate a relatively large amount of data that may be collected and logged over a communication bus. In some instances, a capacity of the communication bus may be insufficient to collect all sensor data generated by the sensors. As a result, data acquisition performance may be reduced.